Uta no Princess Sama
by Lilly-princess
Summary: Six girls, Akahana, Atsuko, Saki, Cho, Tsukiko and Mizuki have entered the Saotome Academy. Each one of the girls how ever have different challenges to face in this story. But what happens when President Saotome gives each girls teachers to help them with their music. Teachers as in the S.T.A.R.I.S.H. group? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Mizuki! Tsukiko!" Saki called out running up to the girls.

"Hey Saki," Tsukiko said looked at her short friend.

"What's up?" Mizuki asked smiling.

"The opposite of me," Saki said catching her breathe glaring at Mizuki as Tsukiko let out a laugh.

"Saki, seriously you're perfect the way you are," Tsukiko told her.

"Besides being small can be a good thing," Mizuki said smiling at her.

"Yeah, yeah," Saki said running her fingers through her red long hair, "So you both taking the test too?"

"Mhm," Mizuki said nodding to Saki.

"Yup," Tsukiko said.

"I'm so nervous," Saki said rubbing her arm.

"Don't worry baby, you'll pass," Akahana said appearing out of no where that it scared Mizuki.

"Hey Akahana," Tsukiko said doing a special hand shake.

"Yo," Akahana said smiling.

"Akahana-san, don't call me baby because I'm short!" Saki said growling at her.

"That's not the only reason she calls you baby Saki-chan," Atsuko said appearing behind Saki that it scared her.  
"Atsuko-san! Quit sneaking up on me like that!" Saki told her angrily.

"Calm down baby, you nick name that because your the youngest out of us all," Cho said walking past her irritated.

"You're taking the test too Cho-chan?" Tsukiko asked her friend.

"Yeah, ugh! Stupid wind," Cho said moving her dark short hair out of her face.  
"That's why my hair is up," Akahana said pointing to her curly brown hair that was up in a ponytail.  
"Me too!" Great minds think a like!" Atsuko said high fiving Akahana and jumping up and down as her long blond hair pounced.

"Me three!" Mizuki said happily pointing to her short blond hair that was long enough to pull half of it back and Atsuko high fived her too.

"Blondes," Cho said to Atsuko and Mizuki.

"Hey!" Atsuko said offended and Mizuki glared at her.

"Oh quit you guys," Tsukiko said almost laughing, moving her long dark brown hair out of the way, "she's just teasing."

"Come on, we don't wanna be late," Akahana said waving to the girls.

They walked into the testing room. Each of the girls sat in seats away from each other so the teacher didn't want anyone cheating. Not that they would cheat. When they finished their tests, they went outside. The girls were hanging out at a park not far from the Academy. Tsukiko was looking around for inspiration to write some lyrics. Akahana looked at her curiously. Atsuko and Mizuki were looking at the clouds above them. Cho looked at Saki whom was listening to music and humming the song she was listening to.

"Saki?" Cho asked poking her friend in the side.

"EEEEK!" Saki squeaked then glared at Cho taking her headphones out, "What?"

"What are you listening to?" Cho asked her.  
"It's a group of guys, they're called 'Starish',"Saki said smiling.

"Never heard of them before," Cho said and Saki looked at her shocked, "Have you guys heard of the guy group called 'Starish'?

"No," Atsuko said.

"Nope," Akahana said.

"I don't think so," Mizuki said.  
"I've heard of them once," Tsukiko said and Saki looked at her smiling, "But that was because one of the professional singers had a fake life and there was a lot of publicity about it."

"You mean Hayato-kun?" Saki asked her sadly.

"Yup, he's the only guy I've heard of in the group," Tsukiko said.

"Well they all went to the academy we took our test for," Saki said smiling.

"Really?" Akahana asked shocked.

"Mhm, let me show you a picture of them," Saki said taking out her iphone.

The girls gathered around Saki to see the group's picture.

"This guy is Ceciel," Saki pointed to a guy with dark hair and skin with blue eyes.

"Woah, he looks like a model," Atsuko said.

"Mhm," Akahana agreed.

"This is Hayato-kun or known as Tokiya-kun now," Saki said , "This is Ittoki-kun."

"He's cute! Dibbs on him!" Mizuki said smiling and the girls laughed at her.

"Who is that?" Atsuko said pointing to a blond guy with glasses.

"Natsuki-kun," Saki said.

"I call dibbs on him!" Atsuko said laughing.

"Oh this is Ren, he's perfect for you Akahana," Saki told her smiling.  
"Why is that?" Akahana asked.

"He's smooth with the ladies, at least that's was the publicity keeps saying. And you're smooth with the guys," Saki explained.

"Hahahahaha, yeah ok," Akahana said sarcastically laughing.

"This is Masato-kun, he maybe a good match for Cho-chan," Saki said smiling at Cho.

"What?" Cho asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Because you're both so serious," Saki said scared of her now.

"No thank you baby," Cho said leaving and sat on a swing.

"Tsukiko you and..." Saki was about to say but Tsukiko cut her off, "Don't tell me I'm good for that fake Tokiya-kun, little match maker."

Saki looked at her sadly but Tsukiko looked at her seriously and walked away. Tsukiko sat on the swing next to Cho.

"Just because I'm smooth with guys, doesn't mean I want my guy to do the same," Akahana said leaving and sat in the grass on the other side of Cho.

"Here's my favorite guy, his name is Syo-kun. He's short like me! I really admire him," Saki said smiling.

"Hahaha, you and him would be perfect couple baby," Akahana said laughing.

"Shut up. You're just making fun of me now," Saki told her.

"You love me anyways," Akahana said smiling.

"Sad but true," Saki admitted.

Akahana put a flower in Cho's hair. Cho looked at her confused.

"Come on, butterflies love flowers Cho. Besides you look cute butterfly girl," Akahana said smiling at her friend.

Cho gave a slight smile to Akahana.

"Besides if Masato-kun saw you, he might think so too," Akahana said giving an evil smile.  
"Shut up," Cho said to her glowering at her.  
"You're so weird Akahana," Tsukiko said laughing.

"That's for certain," Cho said.

"But you both love me for it," Akahana said.

"Of course we do," Tsukiko said.

"We love each other," Atsuko said smiling.

"We're musical Godess'!" Saki said excited.

Everyone one looked at her weird.

"What? Too much?" Saki asked.

"A little baby," Mizuki said and they laughed and she glared at Mizuki.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The lights in the Auditorium went out. Atsuko, Cho, Mizuki, Akahana, Tsukiko, and Saki turned around to see what was going on.

"Hello everybody," a male voice said.

"Who was that?" Saki asked scared.

"Maybe it was a ghost," Atsuko said.

"BOO!" Akahana said poking Saki in the sides.

"AHHH!" Saki squealed and the girls laughed at her, "You'll pay for this big time Akahana-san."

"Shhhhh!" Cho said to them.

"Welcome to Saotome Academy!" the male voice said.

Then rays of lights danced everywhere and a spotlight was on an older man swinging on a trapeze. Tsukiko and Mizuki smiled knowing how to perform on a trapeze.

"I am the Head Master of this Academy," he said as he did a few tricks on the trapeze.

The girls looked at him in amazement.

"So have fun learning music!" he said as a smoke bomb went off and he disappeared.

The girls looked at each other.

"He's an awesome head master!" Atsuko said smiling.

"He must've been in the circus being able to do those tricks," Cho said.

"He's quite a charater," Akahana said.

"Unique," Saki said smiling.

"That's for sure," Tsukiko said nodding.

"I find him creepy," Mizuki said.

"Hahahaha, it's alright Mizuki. I'm sure he doesn't mean to come off in that way," Akahana said.

"AHHHHHH!" a girl screamed.

The girls turned to see what was going on.

"There's a girl up on a trapeze!" a guy yelled.

"Help!" the little girl screamed.

Without thinking Mizuki and Tsukiko ran towards the little girl.

"Excuse me Ringo-Sensi, but how can we get up there?" Mizuki asked recognizing the teacher.

Ringo sensi looked at the girls and pointed to the stairs saying, "Follow that stair case."

"Thank you sensi," Tsukiko quickly bowed in respect and ran to the staircase.

She ran up the stairs with Mizuki not far behind her. She saw a trapeze close by and grabbed it.

"I'll go on the other side to get her if you swing far enough over!" Mizuki yelled running to the other side.

"Okay!" Tsukiko called back.

She put both hands on the trapeze and swung from the little platform down in the air.

"I'm coming!" Tsukiko yelled to the little girl.

She swung towards the little girl and grabbed her.

"Ready Mizuki?!" Tsukiko asked loudly.

"Yup!" Mizuki said.

Tsukiko swung closer to the platform, but couldn't get close enough.

"Hang on!" Mizuki said.

"Hurry, I'm losing some of the swing!" Tsukiko said.

Mizuki got on a trapeze up side down with her legs wrapped around the cables.

"Okay, when I say "Go" grab on to her okay?" Tsukiko instructed the little girl.

She looked up at Tsukiko with a scared look on her face and nodded to her. Mizuki started swinging hard enough to get closer and she got close enough. "GO!" Tsukiko said as she let go of the little girl and she reached out for Mizuki's hands. She let out a scream as Mizuki caught her. Mizuki swung back to the platform and got the girl down. Mizuki got off the trapeze and tied it to the platform. Tsukiko has just enough swing to grab the other trapeze and to make it back to the other platform on her side. Tsukiko got off the trapeze and tied both of them to the platform.

"Are you alright?" Mizuki asked the little girl.

"Mhm," the little girl said still scared.

"How is she?" Tsukiko asked gasping for air since she was just running from the other side of the platform.

"She's alright," Mizuki said and Tsukiko let out a sigh of relief.

"Kei-Chan! Are you alright?" Ringo-Sensi asked the little girl.

"Yes, Sensi," Kei answered.

"You scared us Kei-Chan," Ringo told her.

"I'm sorry," Kei said.

"Sensi, is Kei-Chan a student here?" Mizuki asked him.

"No, she's the head master's daughter," Ringo answered her.

"Daughter?" Mizuki and Tsukiko asked at the same time shocked.

"Mhm, thank you Onee-Sans!" Kei-Chan said hugging both Mizuki and Tsukiko.

"Onee-san?" Tsukiko asked in wonder.

"Mhm, you two are my onee-sans. You saved me like siblings would do for one another," Kei-Chan said smiling.

"Heh, not all," Tsukiko said quietly.

Mizuki glared at her sister and elbowed her.

"What you know it's true," Tsukiko said to Mizuki.

Mizuki rolled her eyes and smiled at Kei-Chan.

Later on, the girls were in their dorms. Akahana and Cho were roommates. Atsuko and Saki were roommates. Mizuki and Tsukiko were roommates. All the girls had dorms next to each other and were in the "S" class. Tsukiko posted pictures of different music singer and artists on her wall over her bed. She smiled looking at them. She turned around to see Mizuki's side of the room and raised an eyebrow. She saw different music artists. She also saw quite a few pictures of the group 'Starish' and pictures of Ittoki-Kun that looked like they were cut out in heart shapes. Tsukiko smiled and shook her head. She knew she wasn't one to say anything since she had a few crushes on a few male singers. She wasn't really into the group "Starish". Mizuki gave a squeal when she was done putting up her last picture of Ittoki-kun on her wall. Tsukiko giggled at her.

"What?" Mizuki asked her.

"I see my sisters new crush now," Tsukiko said pointing to Ittoki-kun.

"You may have seen my wall, but can you imagine Atsuko's and Saki's wall?" Mizuki asked.

"No, but I can imagine Cho's wall full of flowers, butterflies, and strange global warming statements," Tsukiko said laughing.

Cho sneezed in the next room.

"Bless you," Akahana said.

"Thanks, I hope my allergies aren't acting up," Cho said sticking her last butterfly on the wall.

"That girl is a little strange, but she's one of our good friends," Mizuki said.

"Hey you have to be strange sometimes, it makes us unique and different," Tsukiko said.

"Mhm, come on I wanna see Atsuko and Saki's room," Mizuki said leaving the room.

Tsukiko followed not far behind. The girls door was open so Mizuki and Tsukiko walked in. They looked at the room with wide eyes. The walls were covered up so much, there was hardly and spaces on the walls.

"Wow," Tsukiko said stunned.

"It's like Starish Heaven!" Saki squealed excitedly.

"What did I tell you Tsukiko," Mizuki asked smiling at her twin, "They like these guys."

"Like is a big understatement," Akahana said appearing behind the girls along with Cho.

"More like obsessed," Cho said.

"Yeah," Tsukiko said in agreement.

"Oh we have extra's if you guys want any," Atsuko said smiling.

"Oh coming here is blinding enough," Cho said glowering at Atsuko.

"You're so cruel Cho-san," Saki said putting.

"Sure you don't want pictures of what's his face Cho-san?" Akahana asked as Tsukiko laughed.

"Masato-kun is his name and no thank you. I'm good with everything on my wall. It doesn't need to be covered with so much useless paper," Cho said crossing her arms as Tsukiko looked at her curiously.

"Oh he was mentioned to you once and you know his name that well?" Akahana asked picking on her.

"They keep on doing so many interviews of him on the radio station I listen to," Cho said rubbing her tembles irritated, then flashed a glare at Akahana, "What about you Akahana? Don't you like that blonde player boy?"

"Hahahaha, no. I don't like the players. I eventually will like to be loved by someone and me be the only person that guy loves," Akahana said.

"You want pictures of Ren-Sama?" Atsuko asked her.

"What's up with the "Sama"?" Cho asked.

"Just for fun. Akahana, you want them?" Atsuko asked.

"I agree with Cho for once, it's nauseous just being here," Akahana said leaving the room and Cho not far behind her.

"Tsukiko, you want some pictures of Tokiya-Sama?" Atsuko asked.

"Yeah, we have plenty!" Saki said.

"No thanks. 'Starish' isn't my kind of music interest," Tsukiko said leaving to Cho's and Akahana's room.

"Looks like your walls can breathe in this dorm," Tsukiko said noticing there were some pictures on the wall.

"Mhm, less feel of claustrophobia," Cho said.

"I like it," Tsukiko said.

Akahana played a few strings on her guitar. Tsukiko and Cho looked at her as she played sitting on her bed.

"What's up with those three?" Saki asked.

"Nothing, they have different interests then we do," Atsuko said fixing one of her pony tales.

"I know, but they seem like downers when we talk about 'Starish'," Saki said, "Do you think they're annoyed?"

"I don't think that's it," Mizuki said, "Akahana-san doesn't like that you suggested a player like Ren-sama is the perfect guy for her. Instead she took that offensive."

"What about Cho-san and Tsukiko?" Saki asked.

"You remember the day of the test right?" Atsuko asked.

"Mhm," Saki nodded to her.

"Tsukiko said she didn't like him because he was a fake," Atsuko said.

"But he's not a fake!' Saki said offened.

"Actually he was since Hayato was his fake name," Mizuki pointed out.

"But he's fixed it now," Saki said.

"If I know my sister, she's stubborn about things and this is one of those things she's stubborn about," Mizuki explained.

"What about Cho? she's the one more irritated then the other two," Atsuko asked.

"I can't tell," Mizuki admitted, "Akahana, Cho, Tsukiko and I were childhood friends. Cho seemed a bit closer to Tsukiko. She seems to not like Masato-kun, but slightly sounds like she does," Mizuki said deep in thought.

"Do you think she was offensive being called 'So Serious' by Baby that day of the test?" Atsuko said.

"Don't call me baby!" Saki said throwing a pen at her.

"Ow!" Atsuko said rubbing her arm and Saki stuck her tongue out at her.

"That's true," Mizuki said still in thought, "Well Tsukiko knows Cho more then we do."

Mizuki looked up at the two girls and gave a blank expression. The girls were throwing pens at each other. 'Hm... maybe I'll just sneak out of here before I get hit,' Mizuki thought as she crept out of the room.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think! :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two Months Later...

"Alright, everyone ready to know who their partners are for the test performances?" Ringo sensei asked the class excitedly.

"Yeah!" some kids shouted.

"Mhm," other kids said.

"Alright the list will be posted here on the white board," Ringo said, "After class today."

"Awe," everyone said sadly.

"That's a bummer," Atsuko said sadly.

"Yeah, I wanna know who my singing partner is," Saki said.

"Me too," Mizuki said pouting.

Tsukiko and Akahana glanced at Cho. They knew why she wasn't concerned about who her partner is. They were probably the only ones that knew about her little secret. Tsukiko turned and looked at Akahana. Akahana looked at Tsukiko hoping that Cho was partnered with either her or Tsukiko.

When everyone wasn't crowding around the white board after class, the girls went up to see who their partners were.

"I'm performing with Akahana-san?" Saki asked surprised.

"Cool! Now I can boss you around Baby," Akahana said smiling giving Saki a thumbs up.

"Stop calling me a Baby!" Saki said angrily trying to hit Akahana, but Akahana held Saki back with her hand on Saki's head and laughed at her attempt.  
"Mizuki and Tsukiko are partners?" Atsuko asked confused.

"Of course," Ringo sensei said, "The head master was impressed by the two of you saving his daughter with an amazing performance on the trapeze. He wanted to know how well both of you do in music."

"The creepy headmaster's interested in us already?" Mizuki asked.

"Mhm," Ringo Sensei nodded to her.  
"That was fast," Tsukiko mumbled.

"You both will be doing a duet from a hip-hop or pop song by your choice and it will be recorded," Ringo explained to them.

"What?" Mizuki asked.

"Do well on your duets girls," Ringo said leaving them.

"We could do the song '_Evacuate the Dance Floor_'," Tsukiko suggested.

"I guess. I do know that song. It's not normally a duet," Mizuki said.

"Wouldn't one of you just sing melody while the other sings harmony?" Akahana asked them.

"Yeah, but it's not that easy to do," Tsukiko said.

"We'll figure something out," Mizuki said.

Tsukiko looked at Cho whom was staring at the list expressionless.

"You okay Cho?" Tsukiko asked her.

"Mhm," Cho said.

"I can talk to Ringo-Sensei about partners if you want," Tsukiko told her.

"It's alright, I can handle it," Cho said then leaving the classroom.

"What did you mean by that Tsukiko?" Atsuko asked her, "I'm her partner."

"Just be careful with Cho being your partner Atsuko. She has a little bit of stage fright," Tsukiko told her.

"But she's performed with us at school last year," Atsuko said shocked.

"Yeah, but before the show she was freaking out like crazy," Akahana said seriously.

"She's better singing in a group. I'm proud of her being able to go that far," Tsukiko said.

"Mhm, that was a major step up on her part," Akahana agreed with Tsukiko.

"You guys know when finals comes around, we are going to be doing solo's," Saki pointed out to the girls.

"We'll worry about it when the time comes," Akahana said.

"Cho singing a duet is gonna be another step up for her and harder. I hope she really is ready for it," Tsukiko said seriously.

"Atsuko," Akahana said looking at Atsuko.  
"Huh?" Atsuko asked looking at Akahana.  
"Don't push Cho too hard, as you both are partners through this. Let her chose the song and dance moves. You want her to be as comfortable as possible so don't rush things with her," Akahana instructed to her.

"Roger that!" Atsuko said saluting to Akahana.

"The last thing she needs is a panic attack from being pressured too much," Tsukiko said, "If she seems to panic, just have her go through some breathing exercises."

"Uhm... what kind of breathing exercises?" Atsuko asked her.

"I'll print you a copy later," Tsukiko said to her.

"Okay," Atsuko said as all the girls left the classroom.

"ONEE-SANS!" Kei-Chan said running to Mizuki and Tsukiko. She hugged them both smiling.

"Hey Kei-Chan," Mizuki said.

"What's up?" Tsukiko asked smiling at her.  
"I can't wait to hear you guys sing! I wanna be like onee-sans when I'm older and come to school here and sing great!" Kei said in awe looking at them.

"Kei, we haven't sung yet so you don't know how good we are," Tsukiko said laughing.

"Oh I know, but you two must have voices like angels!" Kei said with sparkles in her eyes.

"We'll see about that," Mizuki said feeling a little uncomfortable from what Kei-chan said.

"We're not that great Kei-Chan," Tsukiko said lightly.

"Well that's a bit of an exaggeration, but I know you both are good," Kei said smiling at them, "That's why I want you two to be my Sensei's when I'm older."

"What?" Mizuki and Tsukiko asked in disbelief.

"Kei-Chan," Ringo Sensei said appearing behind the girls smiling, "They aren't teachers. Although they may make great role models, but let me teach you some lessons instead. Okay?"

Kei-chan looked at Ringo and crossed her arms, pouting, "No."

"Huh?" Ringo asked in surprise.

"I said no," Kei told him, "I don't want lessons from a weird cross dresser."  
"Kei-chan," Ringo said pretending to cry, "So cruel."

"Kei-chan," Tsukiko said smiling at Kei. Kei looked up at Tsukiko and Tsukiko knelt down in front of Kei, "You want to perform with us in concert some day?"

"Yes!" Kei said excitedly.

"Then let Ringo-Sensei teach you to sing," Tsukiko told her still smiling.

"Tsukiko-san," Ringo Sensei said looking at her smiling.  
"But onee-san," Kei said.

"Hurry up and learn as much as you can from Sensei, or you won't be able to perform with us," Tsukiko told her.

"Okay!" Kei said excitedly.

**A/N: OKay here's chapter 3! :3 **


End file.
